


“Tell me how you like it.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chains, M/M, Ryou is more sadistic then people think, Wax, Wax Play, Yami Marik is a slut for pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The pain was exquisite and he regretted nothing.Yami Marik POV
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	“Tell me how you like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> # 8's a bitch right now, so I'll just go to the next one and do the one that's actually coming out. Hope you enjoy.

He looks delicious above him like that, the leather pants and belt top contrasting with his pale body and his snow-white hair. All prettied up for him, ready to dominate him like a killer rabbit.

“Are you ready?” he asked, sweet like honey to lure you in, only to realize there’s poison in there.

He nodded, playing with the chains that are holding him down, eager to see what he’ll do.

“Alright then,” he cooed before bringing a lighter out of his pocket and looking through his candles, trying to find the right scent before he found it.

“Ah, beach vacation, not my personal favorite, but something that I think will bend in nice with the lovely smells you already bring into the table,” he said, before lighting it up.

His dick twitched at that, they’ve already discussed everything and he chewed the ball in his mouth to relieve himself as the wax finally pooled and he started.

He kneeled as he tipped the container over, the small flame melting the side as the hot wax hit his skin, he screamed, or as much as he could with the ball gag, because it was pain, even though it’s pain he was expecting, pain he wanted.

Ryou made pretty, pretty patterns on his skin before setting it aside, waiting for the wax to harden, his left hand going to his cock and playing with it absently, more feeling it for the sake of feeling it then as a serious hand job.

And the lovely feeling of the warm wax brought to mind the beginning of this, not the sex part, that’s not it. No, it was after they met in the club, after the guy that Ryou was suppose to meet drooled over the overdone peacock who strutted around like the club should be grateful that he even entered the join.

He remembers how he asked, no, demanded, in a low tone so close to his ear it made him shiver, “Tell me how you like it?”

And he did. He spilled all his secret desires, about being tied and bound while someone gave him pleasurable pain, how he wanted to stop being the one in charge, the tall strong one whose only fucked because his dick is bigger than average, the one who has to do all the top work, and just lay down as someone else takes control.

Nails brough him back to the present as Ryou scratched the wax off, his skin redder where the wax was. He was harder then he’s ever been and he’s just enjoying the pain.

“Are you going to pour it in me?” He asked, wanting more of the wax to pour down on him, to have a few more burns that make his skin tingle and his could soul warm, “Use it as a lube to pound me into the floor?”

Ryou just shook his head, “ _That’s_ not possible and you know it. The pain of getting out is enough to not want to do it. Now suck.”

And Ryou, like a leather-cladded angel, brought his cock in front of his face, already wrapped up in a shiny condom. And he sucked, showing all his appreciation and joy in each lick, suck, and hum, all the while Ryou stretched him open, making sure he’s able to fit in before ordering him to stop. He then got up, and lined himself up with his whole, teasing him as he got the candle again.

And then he jerked in, just going in straight away, and he hissed at the pain, savoring it. he then poured some more on his chest, making sure to avoid his nipples as he painted more with his waxy medium.

He then had the fucking nerve to just stay there, looking down like a king as he suffered from the lack of movement.

“Move!” he shouted, wanting to fuck already.

He had the nerve to chuckle before answering, in a tone that a normal would almost consider kind, if it wasn’t for that look in his eyes, and he knows that it’s part of the game.

“Not until the wax cools.”

And he wants to flip them so he could ride the cruel brat, but the chains kept him down.

And so they wait, him squirming to try to get Ryou to break his promise, but Ryou just tightened his grip on his hip and twisted a nipple to torment him, his beautiful tormenter. And when the wax is finally cool, he decides to torture him some more by moving slowly in and out, and whenever he tries to make it faster, he just stops and picks at one of the wax drops, taking his sweet ass time and not moving until the one he’s picking is off his skin.

He stopped forcing it and Ryou started moves quicker, but not by much, and even dragged over his prostate, where he made a high-pitch squeal, and like a switch, he moved fast and he screamed in joy as he moved in him, his load coming out harder then any other time, and the warmth of his walls must have brough Ryou over the edge, because he felt a warm liquid in him , like Ryou filled a water balloon as decided to use it as a dildo.

And when he got out of him and undid his chains, he grabbed him and held him close, not even caring if there was still wax on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is technically part of my preacher AU (from this year's PuzzleJune), but it could also be read on it's own. Heck, you can even just imagine someone else there.


End file.
